Ravens and Monsters
by Whatelseistodo
Summary: izaya traps Shizuo in an ally and his objective is to tame the monster of ikebukuro.  smut. and  izaya tops hah sorry


There it was.

That smug fucking grin.

I bet that grin wouldn't be so intimidating without teeth. Wouldn't make his blood boil.

Shizuo never understood why, in fact he could not stand that man. He just did.

There he was. Orihara Izaya. With that grin. Staring at Heiwajima Shizuo from across the street. Shizuo could feel his rage boiling inside him, a caged beast gnawing at the bars wanting to unleash its undying malice on the raven haired man.

Seeing the veins pop on the bartenders face made the mans grin grow wilder instead of intimidating him like it should have.

With a sense of ill placed safety izaya waved big to make sure this monster of a man saw him and in a sing song voice yelled 'oh shizu-chaaaaaan'

The man replied with a growl and a light pole. Only to be avoided and laughed at.

With another growl Shizuo went after the flea who,was looking for a chase all along, was more then happy go play these games as he sped into an ally.

The chase was close.

The giggling informant was barely further then an arms length away from the beast, but with a sharp turn he had disappeared.

Shizuo stood alone in the Ally turning in circles looking for the flea. Only seeing bricks and concrete. Out of sheer frustration he let out a yell, almost like a battle cry, only to be met by silence.

-He got away.

Feeling less pent up after the scream, he took out a cigarette and lit it to try to calm himself some more.

As the smoke of the first drag left his throat he heard a giggle. An all too familiar one.

He had no time to think. When he opened his eyes to look for the source he was already on his back with a raven and a grin sitting on his stomach holding him down.

"my my shizu-chan what a scary scream you let out." his grin grew as he lowered his face to Shizuo's ear and whispered "did I make you mad shizu-chan?"

Shizuo let out a growl and grabbed izaya's throat and started to squeeze. But a knife was soon pressed hard against his throat, just enough to draw a little blood.

Izaya knew Shizuo had no real intention of killing him, or anybody for that matter. So the grin mask laid comfortably on his face.

Shizuo knew however the informant was mad and has (indirectly) killed.

He loosened his grip without losing the bloodlust in his eyes

"what the he'll do you want flea?"

Hearing the right question the informant closed his knife and took the bartenders hands away from his neck and placed them under his knees.

"well Shizu-chan that's actually the right question, and to that, I give you a high 5"

The informant smacked the blond on the forehead seeing that his hands were busy. shizuo barked back with a "fuck you flea"

Izaya grinned at his choice of words. "actually shizu-chan…"

Izaya lowered his head once more very close to shizuos face. He could feel the angry breathing and smell the cigarette as he lingered an inch from his face.

The bartender was too angry and confused to move. izaya took off his sunglasses he was forced to look into those red eyes. Those evil eyes.  
>The raven kissed the monster so softly it almost wasn't there. Feeling shizuos breath hitch izaya deepened the kiss to a rough one smashing their lips together.<p>

The others mind wasn't working. He couldn't stop blinking before he could fully process.

-what the Fu - FLEA!

Shizuo wiggled out from under izaya and stood up, but as soon as he got his balance he was against the ally wall with the tip of a switchblade digging in his chest

" shizu-chan what I came for is you"

"what's that supposed to mean." he spat not really asking.

" I want to control you I'm sick of you not going according to my plans, so I've come to gain that control over you. I've come to tame the monster of ikebukuro"

With that Shizuo felt izayas lips ghost over his before firmly pressing down. izayas lips were thin but they moved quickly nipping at his lips and chin sucking on his bottom lip until it was flushed with a deep pink color. But Shizuo was not cooperating his mouth wouldn't move. Shizuo felt his neck being attacked with biting and licking and sucking. The skin on his collarbone being bitten until marks were left and sucked on until the indents of the teeth were nowhere to be seen. Izayas hands started combing themselves through the bigger mans hair when he felt the others breathing deepen significantly. but Shizuo still kept his mouth closed and a stern look on his face

- stupid shizu-chan

With a swift move the smaller man pinched the others nose so he could only open his mouth to breath. shizuo felt no control over himself as his body opened his mouth and the informant took the opportunity to make that mouth his while his hands went back to scavenging the bartenders body. Izaya coaxed shizuos tongue alive as it Danced around much like their fights, izaya provoking Shizuo attacking.

The bartender felt his body relax as he was becoming mush under izayas hands and tongue. He felt himself moan because of the way izaya was touching his hips and thighs hungrily and couldn't stop it.

-damn it I can't control anything.

He felt izayas lips smirk against his as he swallowed the mans moan. He felt izaya break the kiss with a dirty pop.

Izaya couldn't help but drink the image before him. Here was the ikebukuro's monster, turned to a puddle from a few kisses and a pair of professional hands. He looked fucked. Twice. His hair was messy, his lips swollen, his shirt unbuttoned slightly revealing love marks on his chest and neck. And his face. His face showed hate, frustration, humiliatio, disgust, regret and lust.

Smirking again and meeting shizuos eyes with his own, he forcefully pushed him against the wall with his body. His lips found shizuos neck and kissed it softly over and over while his hands roamed to the buttons of his shirt.

Being so used to skillfully handling his switchblade, buttons were child's play.

Shizuo let out a shaky breath when he felt the informants cold hands on his skin. His fingers curled around his hips his thumbs roughly circling his hipbones as his lips explored from his jawline to the now fully bare chest. The taller man heard a sound full of want from the smaller mans throat as his enemy teeth grazed his chest.

Shizuos breath became uneven and hurried as the informants hands dipped below the hem of his pants.

-damn it my I can't control my body.

Shizuos body shook with frustration

-I don't want to like this coming from the fucking flea pull yourself toge-

Shizuos thoughts were broken from a giggling

"now now Shizu-chan don't get so mad" a kiss and an unzip "just give into me."

Hearing those words shizuos body shook with fear and anger and other emotions he couldn't describe. But he was too focused on his emotions to notice his pants were being pulled off. He snapped back to reality when he felt lips leaving a trail from his lips to his stomach. A kiss on his boxers forced out another shaky breath. Izaya smirked to himself seeing this monster truly was interested. All Shizuo could see was the top of izayas head as he was kissing his hip bones and lower stomach as his hands ghosted across his boxers. Teasing.

Shizuo let out a breathy moan wishing this was over, but at the same time . Not.

As if that was the password izaya slid off the bartenders boxers and grabbed his member and placed a quick kiss on the tip and looked at the others face to see the reaction.

Shizuo was a quivering mess. He couldn't stop his heavy breathing as his chest moved rapidly, his hands were shaking, and his head was back and his knees were buckling

-already shizu-chan?

Wasting no time izaya gave a long slow rough lick from base to tip before taking Shizuo deep inside his mouth.

Izayas mouth was hot and wet. His tongue was slender quick and skillful as it kept itself busy as it's owner was struggling to take all of the monster in. The bartenders hands found the others hair and gently combed through the bobbing head. Shizuos composure was gone. He was panting like he has just ran six miles his face was flushed a deep red and his muscles kept spazing as the informants head bobbed.  
>Having no control of his body like this gave his a horrible feeling. For so long all he was trying to do was gain control of his curse and keep his anger bottled up, always undone by a flea.<p>

When izaya felt the appendage tense up and about to hit his climax he ripped his head away earning a moan from the bartender,who still couldn't control his radical breathing. Izaya took that as a 'good job' as he put two fingers up to shizuos lips

"suck on them"

Three words struck fear into Shizuos body. He had heard enough of Erica and walkers babbling know damn well what was coming next.

Seeing the restraint in the beasts eyes izaya glared and pushed them harder to his mouth.

With a grab and yank to his member from the informant, Shizuo let out a gasp and izaya let his fingers invade. He rubbed his fingers all around the others mouth taking advantage of the spit. He pulled them out and put them in his own mouth, mixing the monsters spit with his own. He went in for another kiss and was accepted.

-a kiss to distract the monster , kind of like a. Fairy tale.

Izaya laughed in his mind at his own thought.

He gathered up his strength and grabbed the bartenders left leg and pulled it up so that it hooked around his own tiny waist. Shizuos hips rolled pressing their groins together as he ate a moan from izaya. He grabbed the back of the smaller mans neck and deepened the kiss making it much more passionate. They went for eachothers mouth hungrily, teeth clashing and tongues slipping out.

Izaya shrugged off his coat and unzipped his pants staying fully clothed.

Still kissing izaya slipped the drying fingers between their mouths remoistening them.  
>As izayas hand lowered, Shizuo felt the kiss soften until it was only their breaths mingling, mouths barley apart. The monster let out a loud breathy gasp of a moan as izayas slender fingers plunged inside of him. He grasped the informants shirt burying his face in the others neck trying to get used to this feeling. But that was near impossible as the raven kept moving his fingers in and out curving his fingers grazing the walls lightly with his fingernail spreading apart his fingers. He bit the monsters neck and sucked on it until the beast buried his head further into the informants neck breathing heavily. Shaking, his back arched Twords izaya and tears started to form in the corners of his eyes form the pain and frustration as the fingers went in up to the knuckles. Izaya kissed the crook of his neck as he pulled out.<p>

Shizuo felt empty.

Izaya placed light kisses along shizuos jawline ending with a hard bite to the lip as he pushed himself against Shizuos tight entrance feeling Shizuo brace himself, izaya pushed all the way in fast and rough. Shizuos head flew back in pure ecstasy as his back arched and let out a deep smaller man pushed him against the wall once more Holding his leg around his waist as his hips thrust back and fourth a few times. The blond buried his face in the informants neck biting his lip fighting back the moans and the shaky breathes as he fought back tears from the frustration of his body not listening to him and the pain.

Izaya drug his tongue up shizuos ear and whispered

"let go shizu-chan"

He whimpered curses as izaya bit his earlobe.

"don't try to control yourself" he caressed the bartenders side

"give into me"

he whispered again as he bit the back of the others neck.

Like popping a balloon all the restraint was gone. Shizuo collapsed on izaya putting all his weight on him as he was being thrust in and out of once again. his cries filled izayas ears and his moans sent shivers down his spine as his hot panting breath covered the informants neck. The ally was filled with heavy breathing, moans and groans and the sound of skin slapping together.

The bartenders body was in ruins as it took the informant in over and over. His cheeks were hot and flushed as his eyes stung with tears in the corners. He couldn't stop himself from making moans and cries as he clung to the informants shirt feeling himself once again come close to a climax. His hand reached down to take care of himself but the informant swatted it away and grabbed his enemy's member giving hard long strokes in rhythm to his thrusts rubbing the tip to spread around the pre cum.

"I want you to say my name shizu-chan" izaya said almost unphased as he started stroking faster waiting for his name to be moaned from the gasping monster.

"I-"

"say it shizu-chan" he said in a low voice , stroking slower but with more meaning as his free hand danced along the bartenders shoulders.

"izaya" the bartender whispered. Smirking izaya stopped everything

"what was that shizu-chan?"

"iza-" but he was cut off by his moan as the informant buried himself inside him and stroked faster.

Izayas grip tightened immensely as he felt himself come to his climax. He thrust himself hard into the blond riding out his climax with his mouth glued to shizuos shoulder biting to muffle the moaning. Panting he pulled out and grinned at the pathetic sound that came from the blond mans throat. He buttoned himself back up and grabbed Shizuo by his appendage and resumed, faster and more ruthless not giving the bartender time to catch his breath between moans and gasps as his knees buckled and his back arched into izaya's hand

"say my name shizu-chan" izaya demanded when he knew Shizuo was just about over the edge.

"IZAYAA" he moaned as he emptied himself into izayas hand. The informant caught the last part of the moan with his Mouth and kept it for himself. His way of sealing the deal that Shizuo was his.

-perfect

As the kiss broke the raven looked right into the monsters eyes and licked his index finger clean. And wiped the rest on the monsters face. Marking his territory. He zipped shizuo up before the bartender collapsed from exhaustion before picking up his knife and putting on his coat and before leaving the ally he took a last look at the monster. Now he looked truly fucked, pupils blown, face red, lips swollen,panting.

"clean your self up shizu-chan you look like shit"


End file.
